


Running Back to you

by missmysterious56



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of other character I can't remember, I literally forgot that this had been finished for a while, I was too lazy to edit it again so sorry, It was a past character death and I couldn't deal with it so this is how this story came about, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: My take on a possible bird-flash reunion. It does not follow any of the third season episodes. Pretty much Dick gets kidnapped Wally gets back and freaks out.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Running Back to you

A lone figure walked through the dimly lit streets of Blüdhaven. His dark hair falling into his eyes as he walked the familiar path to his apartment. Blue eyes rimmed red and unfocused. The beat of his heart so soft he started wondering if the words said to him earlier was true. “Do you even have a heart?” The man shuddered as a gust of wind swept through the streets drenching him further in the water he wished he could be suffocating in. 

The normally observant man did not take notice as another began to follow him through the alleyway shortcut. The other person was dressed simply in dark clothes except for a red bandanna which was covering his mouth. The brunet was too far into his mind to notice, as the other man stalked closer until he was right behind him. The man, Richard Wayne, only noticed the figure when a loud bang echoed through the alleyway. The multi millionaire's son turns to find the assailant holding a gun in the air. As the masked man moved the gun so it was trained on the superhero, the day's events flowed through his brain.   
~~~  
“He… He wanted me to tell you that he loved you. That he was sorry for the fight you had,” Flash said, looking at Nightwing as the teen tried processing what was happening. The love of his life just disappeared into thin air. He just… ceased to exist. Batman’s protege fell to his knees allowing a white cold powder soaked into the kevlar of his suit. He placed his head in his hands allowing himself, just for a moment to show weakness. To show how affected he was by this loss. Sobs ripped through his body, making way for a tsunami of emotions. All of the emotions the teenage hero had been hiding since the beginning of this is mission flooding as he lost the single most important person in his life. 

Yet no one made a move to comfort him, only to comfort Artemis, who had just lost her best friend. Only Flash and Impulse were there, helping him stand on his own two feet. Even though they each lost a family member. A brother and son respectively. Not even Robin, Nightwing’s own brother, helped the broken hero. Nightwing bows his head letting more tears escape as the team watches glaring as their so-called leader is held up by the two speedsters.

The two meta-humans glare at the team who couldn't move past their own insecurities and selfishness. They each knew it was one of the main reasons Wally had left. The two Allen’s are willing to bet the poor teamwork was the main reason for Dick’s dishonesty. Dishonesty that had ultimately saved the world. Another wave of pain washed over Nightwing as he thought about everything and everyone that he had lost in the past years, most recently including his team and the love of his life. Tears flooded the teen's eyes as the two heroes with super speed grabbed his arms, rushing to the nearest zeta-tube. The scene became blurry before they were suddenly in the grey halls of the watchtower, but nothing came into focus. 

“Take him to the med bay,” A voice usually filled with warmth and compassion speaks, the voice, now sounding distant and cold. The Flash removes his mask, becoming Barry Allen in an instant. Barry Allen, the man who just lost his son. The blond-haired man immediately begins shouting at the blue and red-clad hero that was turning his back on his honorary nephew. In his anger, Barry let go of Nightwing who in turn lets go of Bart who had become distracted by the arguing voices. The voices of the people he had heard stories about and strived to be in his timeline. The eighteen-year-old stumbled through the halls, clutching his bruised ribs from the previous night's patrol as Batman. A heavy limp forcing him to hold onto the wall for support, as the pain-numbing medication wears off. The halls dark and gloom, forgotten by all others in this tower. Reflecting the most prominent feeling teenage hero felt; Abandoned. The teen made his way to the one place he could always hide out and never be found. Only two people knew of this place. The man he had just lost and his father. 

It was among the only places the teenage hero could think clearly. There was only one person bold enough to interrupt him when he was in this place. It would now serve as a reminder for what Nightwing would no longer have; love. There would never be a ginger-haired, lanky, superpowered boyfriend to bother him as he tried to sit in silence trying to work on a case for either his jobs or putting together training sessions for his team. No one to love him with all of his heart, to wake up beside, to make fun of new recruits with. No one to keep him from falling into a depression he may not return from. He couldn’t help but wonder if his father had felt similar to this when Jason had died. So helpless, as if nothing was in his control. Realizing that no matter how hard he tried he would not be able to protect everyone. The thought alone brought tears to midnight blue eyes. Part of him would always be angry at his dad for letting Jason go out that night. Even though, Dick knew Jason had snuck off after witnessing another of the infamous arguments Dick and their dad.

Thinking of the man who saved him and loved him consistently, as a father should, made him want to run to him. To be comforted by the strong arms his father possessed. To feel protected from the world for even a little while but not after apologizing for never truly understanding. Yet, none of his wishes could come true as his father was currently in space on trial for crimes he did not consciously commit. 

The young brunette fell onto the floor, drawing his knees to his chest allowing himself to stare into space. Staring at the twinkling stars in the distance that seemed to mock him as they shined bright in the sky. As if they were uncaring that one of the earth's protectors and kindest souls had just perished. All because his boyfriend made a stupid decision to save the world, not caring that it would cost his own life. Yet never taking into account it could cause the death of another, once the true plan was discovered. Midnight blue eyes remained unfocused for an unknown length of time. Only when a star-spangled leotard came into view did his eyes begin to focus as he was pulled from his thoughts. The Amazonian woman knelt on her knees in front of the person she had watched grow from a child to a man. Diana startles as the man falls into her arms, letting out another wave of heart-wrenching sobs. 

“Dick, I have been looking for you everywhere. I know you are hurting, and you want to be alone but we must go to the med bay,” Diana says, securing her arms around him. The princess wraps him in a warm embrace one that she knows Dick wishes came from someone else, specifically a red-headed speedster. She closes her eyes as she listens to the poor boy struggle to catch his breath as he tries to calm himself. The attempts ultimately fail, heart-wrenching sobs make his entire body shake. There were no more tears falling at regular intervals. Diana frowned thinking of the boy in her arms. A boy who has already lost so much and is still losing more. Diana understood the lengths that he had went to protect these people and they were not even grateful, but truthfully she could not fault either party. Nightwing had learned to be selfless from his father, to follow the option that meant the least casualties no matter what it cost them. However, the others were never taught that instead, they learned to lean on each other. That everything was shared every detail, every plan. An idea even the Amazonian woman could not get behind. Thinking of how quickly the team, Dick had grown up with, turned on him made the woman shake with barely controlled rage. The princess even trying to fathom her fellow Amazonians being so cruel to her, turning their backs so quickly. 

“Everything hurts, Auntie Dia,” Dick says as he struggles to stand allowing his aunt to carry most of his weight. As they walk down the winding grey halls Dick becomes less and less lenient on Diana eventually walking on his own adapting to the pain. That changed the eighteen-year-old collapsed in shock when he saw Bruce laying in the bed with wires hooked up. Diana quickly catches him, making sure he lies down on the bed next to his father before moving away. 

“We aren’t sure what happened exactly, but he fell ill as we were traveling back. Martian Manhunter believes it to be the stress,” Diana explains, watching as Dick rests on Bruce’s heart. An attempt to reassure himself that the man who had cared for him since he was eight was still alive. Trying to convince him that even though his father looked as if he had died he was still there. That he had not lost two of the most important people in his life in a single day. The warrior princess was aware that Dick wanted nothing more than his fathers arms around him comforting him. Especially, since he could no longer be in the embrace of the man he loves. Diana stood watch watching as Dick drifted off into sleep before calling in the Bats personal doctor, Leslie Thompkins, to look at Dick. Later, after being treated and left for rest the teen slipped away. Disappearing, the way he knows best, into the shadows.

Dick muted the Watchtowers speakers momentarily to slip away unnoticed. Heading to Gotham to patrol as Batman, since his father was… sick. Upon arrival, he discovered Alfred had gone to England on some sort of family emergency or at least that what the note explained. Heading out on patrol cleared the teen's mind for a while, as he stopped some robberies and muggings. A few of the criminals he apprehends get lucky shots hitting him with a knife or punch. By the time he leaves to return to his apartment in Blüdhaven he has a litany of lacerations and bruises. Which he does his best to patch up without the help of anyone.  
~~~  
Which brings him to where he is now; alone in an alleyway in Blüdhaven with poorly stitched wounds and a gun pointed at his head. From the shadows, a woman, with a skin-tight suit and piercing hazel eyes, watches as the gun is pulled on the oldest Wayne. The eldest son of her beloved makes no move to defend himself. Instead, appearing to accept the possibility of death with open arms. 

Startled the woman, Talia Al Ghul, blinks subconsciously wishing this was all a nightmare. This was the boy Bruce trained, who excelled at nearly everything he did. Who her father was wanted to become the next demon should he fall to the circumstances of life. Which is the reason she stands watching from the shadows. Ras Al Ghul decided he wanted Richard to be his heir, sending his oldest daughter to retrieve him. Truefully, Talia would be happy if Richard would come willingly. The woman did not want to cause him any more pain, he received so much that day. Talia knew how much Jason dying affected him, feeling a similar way when her own sister disappeared, maybe if he found his lost brother some of the pain he experienced today would diminish.

“Attack” Talia orders in Arabic, turning to one of the ninjas beside her. The woman watches, hazel eyes narrowed, as one of her assassins jumps from the shadows blocking the bullet with his sword. The woman exits the shadows grabbing the boy by his elbow pulling him back into the shadows. Before they reach the safety of the shadows, another shot rings out. When the female assassin, hears a grunt of pain from beside her. She spins as she takes out a dagger advancing on the attacker. Talia glares and slits the petty mugger’s throat when the bullet hits the already injured boy’s side. The force of the bullet causes the boy to lose his balance. As the eldest Wayne boy falls he clutches his side where the bullet pierced his skin. The woman kneels beside the injured boy holding the wound, not looking back she nods to one of her men standing beside her. ”Call the leagues doctor and take him to the plane. We leave as soon as he is stable and once we take care of this imbecile.”   
~  
When Dick came to, his surroundings were blurry and unfamiliar. Sitting up the teenager rubbed his eyes free of the cloud hanging over his vision. Once his vision was clear he began to take stock of everything around him, a trick he had learned from his dad. After assessing the room and taking notice of the guard at the door, he took stock of any possible injuries only noticing his left side was in pain as he shifted to stretch. Stretching his side to get a better range of motion he allowed himself to remember the past few days events. Closing his eyes he shoved the thought from his head turning his attention back to the room, looking for the finer details. The room was a simple beige, a single wardrobe, and a lamp powered through candlelight. Blue eyes roamed the room noticing there were hooks that would normally store weapons, yet there was none present. Smirking the Wayne took note his kidnappers knew he was a skilled fighter. As he scanned the room his eyes fell on a single guard, with a hand resting on the hilt of the sword. There was a slight shifting of feet unnoticeable to someone with an untrained eye. Their hood was down, showing black hair with a strip of white down one of their bangs. The haircut was one the teen was familiar with. A cut the teen had only seen worn by one person.

“...Jason?” Dick questioned sitting up. The guards head whipped to look at him, shock evident in the features of the boy. The other brunet nodded confirmation, he glared at the injured teen unaware who it was. Suddenly the younger clutched his head letting out a grunt of pain, but it was over as soon as it began. His head once again whipped towards the other but this time recognition shown in his clear blue eyes. The younger of the two Wayne’s moved to approach the other but a knock at the door interrupted him. Instantly, the fourteen-year-old was standing rigidly at the door. A moment later, after no response from inside, the door opened and a woman entered. She was dressed in a skin-tight black suit. Her brown hair was brought into a french braid, and there were no shoes in sight. Strapped to her back was a single katana.

“Ah.. you are awake. That is good to see,” The woman with slight Asian features said, as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Talia looked quite elegant even in the training attire that she was currently wearing. The familiar woman noticed the younger man's gaze on the guard and briefly looked to his guard with a slight smile on her face. It quite honestly warmed her heart to see Jason remembered his older brother, that his older brother had recognized him so easily even after all the time that had passed. Even though each of the boys had grown and changed. Jason had finally grown out of his reckless behavior, and Dick had grown into the amazing leader everyone knew he would become. “At ease, Jason.”

The reaction from the boy was instant as he let his eyes drop to the floor. The shifting of his feet, something he had always done when he was nervous, was noticeable to even the average eye. Jason’s hand slipped off the hilt of his letting it fall to his side. The boy looked at his older brother, and predecessor, with a lost expression clear in his blue eyes. Blue eyes that matched Bruce and Dick’s own even though none of them were related. The trait that had caused most people, both high and low born alike, to argue with them. Each claiming the boys’ parents had not been honest about their heritage. That they were actually blood-related to the white knight of Gotham. The people never conceded, even after blood tests proved none of the men were actually related.

“Dick?” The boy asked lightly as if he did not believe his older brother in front of him. It had been a little over three years since his death. A bit under two since he had come out of confinement and about six months since he had finished his training. The daughter of the Demon, stood from her place moving to the side to allow the boys their reunion. Watching as the eighteen-year-old nodded, opening his arms as his younger brother came crashing into his side. The two shared a tearful embrace and a happy reunion. Dick still held onto his younger brother as he turned to glare at the woman. The woman who currently stood at his bed-side smiling at the brothers. A display of emotion that was not shared on a regular basis.

“What did you do to him?” The older teen growled at the thirty year old woman. Her smile dropped instantly at the change of demeanor. At the threat, her back straightens as she fixes the eldest boy with a gaze most would find intimidating. However, since the boy grew up with Batman as his father and the Joker as an enemy there was no true reaction in the older boy. The two reactions she receives is Dick pulling Jason closer to him as his gaze hardens to match Talia’s own. With the simple action, he was showing Talia he was not afraid. Even if the odds of a fight being uneven as he was unarmed. The youngest in the room responded to the threat by becoming tense, only relaxing when he felt his brothers arms tightening around him. Reassuring the younger boy the older would not let harm come to him. Talia’s gaze softens coming to the realization that the boy was only worried for his brother’s well being. Despite Talia being threatened she could not help but think Richard would be a good DEMON. A worthy successor for her father. Dick held onto his morals with conviction, something her father failed to do as his age increased. Slowly, her father was changing both morals and tactics becoming the villains he was originally trying to stop.

“What makes you think it was me? After all, I did just save your life,” Talia responds, the vigilante only glares. As the first boy wonder opened his mouth to retort, Talia sighed. The sole women took in the sight that was the two Wayne siblings. Jason, who had never once shown vulnerability during his training. Was showing weakness now his face buried in the crook of his brother’s neck. Tears in blue eyes that he refused to let spill. Arms wrapped tightly around his older brothers torso, yet simultaneously careful of the injury. Dick still held an impressive glare at the woman who had seduced their father. Yet, he was comforting his brother so subtly that the boy himself was unaware using the strong muscular arms were secured around the boy. As the woman continued to withhold information Dick brings Jason closer into his side. Their dark hair intertwining as Dick rested his head against his younger brothers. Talia wondered how they both looked so peaceful and vulnerable, yet still so dangerous it made even a trained assassin tread lightly in their wake. Watching the interactions between the two boys made the assassin upset she hadn’t bonded with Nyssa before she had left. After Nyssa had become sick of their fathers twisted morals. Talia wished that she had listened to the younger girl’s warnings, but she was too far in her ways to notice until recently. However; now she had a chance to change the world for the better through Richard Grayson Wayne. 

“It was my father’s idea. He wants to make a soldier out of someone he knew would hurt Bruce personally. Revenge for refusing to become the heir of his power. So, he had some of his men take your brother's body from the grave and bring it here. The one that you buried in the cold hard ground that day was a fake. Once we had the body he put Jason in the Lazarus Pit. My father is out for revenge. In Ra’s old age, he has lost sight of what he had originally wanted for the world. However, he still knows what the best traits for the leader of the League of Assassins would be. He sees those traits in you and has decided because he cannot have your Father as heir will have you. You have no choice in the matter, for that I am sorry. He has become desperate, he went so far as to steal your fathers sperm. While I was recovering from injury one of his men perform artificial insemination. As time goes on he is becoming weaker and more unstable. Ras doesn’t know if he will make it to train my son. So, he is turning to you. In the beginning my father refused to send me on high risk missions now he is sending me on increasingly dangerous assignments. I fear the only way for the baby to be protected is for you to take over the league or at least have a high enough position to put an end to my fathers madness.”

“You know the child is a boy?” Dick asks after a moment of silence. Slowly the eighteen-year-old stands with his brother by his side offering silent support. The acrobat had caught the word change in the woman's words; a change that would have been easily missed if you were not listening intently. Standing he approaches the woman who stands before him. 

“Call it mother’s intuition,” Talia responds as he stood in front of her. The only response received was a nod as he turned to the door. Jason followed gripping his brother's hand as if he was afraid Dick was going to disappear. Dick did not mind holding onto his brother's hand just as tight, if not tighter. The former boy wonder had lost too much recently and he didn’t want to lose any more than he has. 

“Take me to him,” The famous teen hero orders. The daughter of the most feared assassin in the world nods leading the way out the door. Before the trio could actually exit the room Talia is stopped by a hand on her own. An action that stops her in her tracks, contemplating whether or not there was a threat. The blue-eyed hero looks into her green eyes, after a moment of searching he nods. Showing the assassin that moment he understood the gravity of the situation. Dick’s eyes showed, something he could not voice for fear of spies, would do everything in his power to put an end to the dictatorship of Ra’s Al Gual. 

As they turn through the maze of corridors, meant to confuse any intruders, Dick acknowledges the walls. Each of the walls were blank excluding the weapons. The weapons were lining the walls in a similar manner as the ones on display at his home. Both in the Batcave and inside the small exhibit in the mansion. The Batcave had many different weapons both prototypes and ones used on a regular basis. In the manor, there was also an impressive stash of weapons from the collections made over the generations. Some dating back to when the Manor had first been built during the revolutionary war. As they walk Dick makes a mental map, something he and all his siblings had learned from their father. The vigilante allows his brain to slightly wander as they walk down a single corridor for a few minutes. Allowing his thoughts to wander lands Dick deep in his memories.   
~~~  
Dick paced around his apartment in Blüdhaven. A phone in hand, the screen mocking him as he fails to press call for the fifth time that night. If only the criminals could see him now. The great Nightwing too scared to call one of his best friends. His boyfriend’s best friend. A call that could change the course of the entire reach invasion if he could just call her. To have the courage to ask Artemis lead the team while he goes deep undercover. 

“Hello? Dick you there?”A voice calls. Dick curses as his phone falls to the floor in shock. He must have accidentally hit the button to call Artemis. “Okay, I am hanging up now. So I don’t accidentally listen to Wally and you making out again.”

“Wait! Why do you always bring that up? It was one time! Besides, it was your fault for not hanging up,” Dick responds smiling. He could almost feel the glare the blonde was giving him from the opposite side of the country. 

“We have been over this, you absolute dick. My phone was broken and I couldn’t touch the screen,” Artemis responds seething. Dick cackles over the phone when his door opens. He doesn’t have enough time before he is wrapped in muscular arms and being spun in a circle. Dick laughs as he is spun in a circle by Wally. When his redheaded boyfriend finally stops swinging him, Dick wraps his legs around the older’s waist. Swinging his arms around Wally’s neck he goes in for a kiss. He can feel the grin on his boyfriend’s face as he returns the kiss. “Oh god. It’s happening again. Bye, don’t do anything that would make Bruce kill you Wally.”  
~~~  
Dick winces as he remembers the memory. One that was so happy it made him want to crawl into a corner to cry. All thoughts of the memory cease as they come to another passageway. There was only a single door at the end of the hall. Which was guarded by multiple ninjas. Dick shook his head, the man couldn’t have made his location more noticeable.

“Richard, I see you have decided to join us,” Ra’s Al Ghul says, meditating on the floor in front of his desk. The teen holds in a snort, as he notices the man opened a single eye. Dick would have been impressed that the man noticed he was here while meditating if he hadn’t noticed. The old assassin stood approaching Jason. Who stood nervously at the door not sure what to do. In the past year, he had been out of confinement, he was the equivalent of Ra’s slave. He wasn’t sure if that was going to change now that his brother was here. Ra’s approached the younger teen sneering. Jason refused to flinch as the man lifted a wrinkly finger pointing to the door. “Out.” 

“Whatever you have to say to me it will be said with my brother in the room. He stays with me. If you have a problem with that then we will leave right now and never come back. With us we will take your daughter as insurance,” Dick announces his midnight blue eyes hardening as they looked into Ra’s shallow green eyes. Dick’s voice was hard, yet neither cold or warm. A skill Ra’s had yet to master despite his long life. “And if I am going to have to become the heir to... whatever it is you do in this dusty nasty old place then I want to know everything about it. I mean everything, and I will know if you are lying. Finally, I will see my family at least once before I go through with this. If you refuse, I will just leave and let the league fall through the cracks until it doesn’t exist.” Dick demanded standing protectively in front of his brother. Talia watched in pure fascination as her father begins to back off. 

A gasp leaves the woman's mouth as an old wrinkly hand whips out to smack the boy’s face. Jason let out a yelp of surprise as he grips his brother’s jacket. Wanting nothing more than to pull Dick back to safety. Talia and Jason were left in shock as Dick reached out and caught the man's wrist. His normally bright, sparkling blue eyes narrow dangerously losing their color. The four guards who were constantly with Ra’s surge forward. One pushes their master, who was in shock, back out of danger. Two of the men attacked Dick at once. While the final moves to slip from the room to grab reinforcements. He is quickly stopped by Talia who trips the guard, he is knocked out when Jason puts the man’s head through the wall. Another couple of guards entered being drawn in by the commotion, two of Talia’s personal guards. One blocks Jason so he is unable to help his brother and the other coming to stand guard over Talia. Ra’s watched as Dick seemingly effortlessly takes down the guards. When each are knocked out including the ones standing guard over Jason and Talia. “You forgot two things Ra’s, I was trained to be a Talon. I was also trained by my father, a man who has beat you every time you have faced in combat. Only being beaten the first time you spared, yet even then it was evenly matched.”

The young man leaves the room, Jason scampering after him. The two act as if nothing had happened. The younger of the two telling a joke he had remembered. The older let out a belly laugh and tugged the boy closer ruffling his hair. Ra’s watches from the floor as the boys continue to walk through the hall before stopping. The man’s vision ends there as one of his guards closes the door and helps the man stand. Ra’s instantly turns to face Talia.

“I did not realize how extensive his training had become during his time with the court of owls. I had known he was likely to become the best Talon in centuries but I did not believe them,” Ra’s said turning to his daughter as she walked to the center of the room. Standing at attention by his desk.

“You should no longer underestimate people, Father. Richard’s training is farther along then you could have ever hoped. Follow his demands father, ignoring them will prove nothing. Only make the situation less tolerable. That the boy was serious, and if Richard’s anything like his father he will stop at nothing. To protect the ones he considers his family.” 

“Do not tell me what to do, child!” Ra’s yells, slapping her across the face. The woman bows her head in shame, before walking out of her father’s office. Dick who had gone back, with Jason at his side, to retrieve Talia wishing to talk to her watched the interaction. When the father hit his daughter, Dick was forced to prevent himself from attacking the man. Dick took a deep breath reminding himself to breath, before walking to the woman. Psychologically, Dick knew the way Talia was raised made her the person she is today. Just as his fathers past and in his own past made them become superheroes. Wishing to prevent anyone having to go through what they did. It was the reason Wally always asked Dick if they could foster a child. Specifically, a victim of abuse since Wally understood. Wally wanted nothing more than to help the children who went through similar experiences he did. To help them find a way out, like his father had when he was four. Wally was young when he was abused, but the memories stayed with him never leaving. Dick closed his eyes and inhaled sharply at the thought of Wally. The act gains attention from Talia, who had been leaning against the wall outside of her fathers office. Jason, who had been standing back to allow Dick some privacy while talking to Talia, moved to stand in front of his brother. 

The young teen was careful to avoid touching his brother since he was in a state of disarray. It was difficult for anyone but Wally and Bruce to figure out was wrong in these situations. Whether Dick was experiencing a flashback or was in a state of panic. However, nearly everyone knew it was best not to touch Dick while he was in this state. Those who tried quickly learned why it was unwise. Jason watched carefully, looking for any hints of what upset Dick, as his older brother brings his eyes back into focus. Unshed tears filling midnight blue eyes. 

“Hey Dick, what's wrong?” Jason asks quietly, still standing in front of him. Dick merely shakes off the younger boy. Ignoring his pain in favor of checking on Talia. The woman who had observed the entire scene. Later that night, after being questioned multiple times, Dick finally gave in and explained the hardships of the last few months.   
~  
“Dad, where is Dick?” Wally asks, emerald eyes shining bright with unshed tears from the stress of being reunited with his friends and family. The same eyes that constantly dashed around the room looking for the one person he wanted to see at the moment. Yet his search was useless, everytime he looked he was met with disappointment as he failed to find midnight blue eyes of his boyfriend. It had been two years since his death, two years since he had seen the love of his life. Two years since he had the worst argument with Dick to date and the last thing he said to him were truly horrible. As Wally looks up to his father he notices Barry’s blue eyes had darkend. Looking to Bart, his little brother from another future, Wally notices Bart’s eyes have become angry while looking at the team. The team in turn look to the ground or stare ahead, refusing to admit they had a part in the man's disappearance. Since the disappearance of Nightwing, nothing has been the same especially for the members of the Bat-family. Each member has become more impulsive and cold, especially to the meta-humans who betrayed their son, grandson, or brother respectively. Wally’s shining emerald eyes became cold with malice turning to Artemis who sat beside him. Artemis’ own grey eyes are cold looking at the team, but they were also filled with guilt. 

“He hasn’t been seen by any of us since your death. Flash told me was Nightwing’s blood was found on the streets of Blüdhaven, but there was no sign of him or the body. I may have reacted badly, saying he was doing it for revenge, claiming that he was conceited and didn’t care that you had just died. After that Flash refused to give me more updates,” Artemis responds, looking down then up to her best friend’s father. Wally looked to his father his face becoming ashen as tears begin to spill. Wally started vibrating and his breathing became labored. All that the red-haired male could think was what could have possibly happened. Barry and Bart quickly realize Wally was beginning to have a panic attack and leapt into action. 

“Everyone out,” Bart exclaimed, running to his older brother. Bart took the older of the two into his arms, vaguely feeling jealous that Wally’s arms were more toned than his own even after all this time in the speed force. Barry made sure everyone was out before taking Wally from the younger boy’s arms and into his own arms offering soothing words in his ear. 

“Wally, Dick is okay for the most part. I need you to calm down before I can tell you what happened,” Barry spoke kissing the top of his son's head. The youngest of the trio allowed his head to fall onto the older boy’s shoulder. Pulling away, the blonde man looked at his two boys having adopted both boys when they needed family most. Barry couldn't have just left Bart to the mountain as Superman had done with Superboy. So, he and Iris adopted the boy after having Batman make an identity for the boy to live with them. Wally had been in Barry’s life since he had married Iris. Pictures hang in the halls of their house of Barry holding Wally on his and Iris’ wedding day while Iris held them both close. When asked the Allen’s always respond that Wally was their biological child.

“Where is he?” Wally asked, looking up after finally calming himself down. The blonde headed speedster sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. Barry wasn’t sure how to explain the situation to his son without him freaking out over his boyfriend's safety. The second flash briefly entertains the idea of calling in Bruce, but the reaction from the other man could be bad. Barry also didn’t want to give Bruce more of a reminder of his oldest son's whereabouts. Barry allowed his thoughts to drift to the other Wayne children. He truly felt bad for Tim, Stephanie, and Cassandra. Since the disappearance of their brother the already protective bat was at least ten times worse. 

“You have to promise not to interrupt, Wally. Or at least not to get too angry,” Barry says, brushing Wally’s shaggy bright red hair out of his son's eyes. Just as he was about to explain the situation, Iris comes rushing into the room. Bruce following slightly behind carrying Don while Tim carried Dawn. Neither of the bats was masked. Behind them followed two girls, one blonde with bright blue eyes and the other with raven-haired and deep brown eyes nearly black. Wally looked on in shock at the Wayne’s as they entered the room. It was extremely rare to see one without a mask in the tower, let alone multiple. 

“I sent everyone else home. I hope you don’t mind,” Bruce says placing the two-year-old Don on the bed. Instantly, the child climbed to his older brother snuggling with the man he had heard stories about at bedtime. When Tim placed Dawn on the bed, she too began to cuddle with the mad, but on his opposite side. The twins’ act made the angry speedster’s heart melt as he held them both closer. 

“Bruce, I was just going to try to explain what happened. I don’t know how to,” Barry admitted, standing to bring the family friend in for a hug. Bruce, although begrudgingly, accepted the hug knowing it was how the Allen’s tended to cope. While hugging Bruce, Barry asked, “How’re you and the kids holding up?”

“Alfred is making all of Dick’s favorite foods. He won’t say it but we all know he misses his grandson. The kids are taking it out on the villains, but even the villains seem down,” Bruce explains shrugging, as he releases Barry from the embrace. Moving to Iris, Barry embraces her as she lets a few tears escape emerald eyes. Iris had begun to tear up from having her son back and hearing the mention of her son’s boyfriend who was like family for years. The auburn haired woman had been close to Dick, being a constant female presence for the motherless boy along with Wonder Woman and Catwoman. Each could bond and have bonded through each of their relationships with the first boy wonder. “As for explaining to Wally, turn on channel eighteen.” 

Reaching for the remote, Iris did exactly as instructed. Each of the bat-kids stood solemnly to the side, holding each other knowing exactly what was going to come on the screen. It was a rare sight for the Bats to show affection. Even rarer when a certain founder of the league held his children as a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came into view on the screen. Behind her, stood the beautiful mansion that is Wayne manor with hundreds of people outside the gate with flowers some holding candles. Clearly offering their support. 

“My name is Cat Grant and I am reporting live from Wayne Manor. Where hundreds offer their support to the Waynes as the second anniversary of the disappearance of Richard Wayne, the oldest child of Trillionaire Bruce Wayne, is fast approaching,” Wally watches in wonder and horror as pictures are shown from the crime scene and pictures of himself and Dick as well as the rest of his family pass on the screen. “Yesterday, June 20th, two years ago marks the day that a missing person was reported. A month after the disappearance Bruce Wayne stood in front of a podium announcing to the world that his oldest son had nearly lost his long term boyfriend, Wallace Allen, earlier that day and that said man was now in a coma. Mr. Allen was moved to a private facility and during that time is when Richard went missing. The CEO of Wayne Enterprises explained that Richard left to go get some things from his and Mr. Allen’s home. While everyone was discussing who should go with him, Richard, wanting to be alone, slipped away. When discovering this the search was on. Video surveillance showed Richard being attacked on the streets of Blüdhaven near his apartment, but feed cuts out there. On the street, nothing was found, but some blood that matched Richard’s records, as well as, another who was identified as the one who attacked him. The man a known criminal, Vincent Simone, was to be apprehended but was instead found in his home a knife in hand with a slit throat. It is believed that he had killed himself or it was made to look that way to the people who took Mr. Wayne. Attacking someone is cruel, but while they are in a time of grieving is worse. There have been no leads since the incident. Police have decided if no leads are found by the next year, it will be labeled as a cold case, to be forgotten. This is Cat Grant reporting from Wayne Manor. As always on these difficult days, my heart and the hearts of many others go out to the Wayne family.” 

“Talia had been in the shadows when it happened. She saved my son's life. In return, he has become the heir to the demon. When Ra's Al Ghul dies my son will be the leader of the league. He will be on the inside,” Bruce says clutching his youngest daughter, Stephanie, closer to him as she begins to shake. Soft sobs escaping her even as she tries to hold them in. 

Even they had thought he had died for six months before he had gotten into contact with him. It had taken six month to even accept that he may be gone, the glue of the Wayne Family gone. Never to be seen again. However, all that changed when they heard from Talia a year after the disappearance. The family may have known Dick wasn't gone, but they hadn't seen him since the anniversary of his disappearance the year prior. Bruce gripped both of his daughters as they cried. Tim, who was trying to stay composed, let out a few tears. Dawn and Don also began crying after seeing a photo of Dick on the screen. They missed him. The two had watched the home videos Barry and Iris had taken while the best friends turned lovers had grown up. They adored him and looked up to him as a role model. They had even met him on one occasion. The picture of Dick Grayson holding each of them in his strong arms sitting next to their bedside table. Nightwing was the twins' hero. Bart held Tim as he too let a few tears escape Wally curled in on himself, letting a sob escape before feeling a pull of anger in his gut.

“Was this another plan? To stop the light? How could you that? He’s your son!” Wally screamed, turning on Bruce who only looked down. The hero refused to defend himself. Barry rested a hand on his son's shoulder as Iris pulled him into a hug. Allowing the twenty-one year old to break down in her arms. All while she was trying to hold herself together. 

“I’m sorry, Wally. None of this was supposed to happen. After you died nearly everyone turned on him except for your father and brother. In his sadness, he made his way to Gotham. Tim and Barbara were so mad neither wanted to talk to him. Alfred was away in England on some family emergency. He brought Cassandra and Stephanie with him knowing I had been placed in a medically induced coma after stress, I felt on Rimbor, caused me to get injured and become sick. While all this was happening someone attacked my son. According to Talia, they were following him because Ra’s gave up on me being the heir and turned to Dick. Talia and Dick had to both secure Ra’s trust before contacting me. I spent a year not knowing what happened to my son before finding out Dick and Talia are working together, to restore the League to what it was intended to be. I will try to get to him, but it is highly likely we will not see him for another four years. At least not until Ra’s is dead. The deal was that we could see him once every 5 years,” Bruce explains, turning from the room and walking out allowing Wally time with his family. Through the TV in the background, he could see Bruce and his family make an appearance to the people paying tribute to their lost family member and listened to Bruce thanking them and talking about his son. While listening, Wally allowed himself to drift off into sleep in his mom and dads arms with his siblings surrounding him. Allowing himself to dream of the life he would make for himself and Dick when he saw him again.  
~  
Returning to the manor Bruce allowed himself to enter one of the two locked rooms in the manor. Bruce allowed himself to fall back onto the bed of his eldest son. His three children watching as the normally strong and stoic man let a few tears free as he lay on Dick’s bed. When the boy had first moved out of the room, it was left exactly how Dick left it. It was within the first months of the blue eyed teens disappearance that the door was locked. Wiping away fallen tears Bruce sat up motioning for his kids to follow him. Naturally, the two girls raided the closet looking for hoodies. Meanwhile, Tim, decided to grab a pair of sweatpants from his brother’s drawer. When their father caught Tim, Stephanie, or Cassandra with sweatpants that weren’t theirs, the kids never failed to claim they were more comfortable. While his kids were busy raiding their brother’s wardrobe, Bruce pulled out a flip phone and dialed the lone number. Waiting for the call to be answered was never not excruciating for the father. 

“Hello?” A voice asks answering the phone. A voice with a slight mispronunciation in the words. Bruce smiles realizing who it was on the opposite receiver. On the other side, sounds of weapons clashing and other crashes could be heard. The man briefly wondered who was sparring on the other side, but he had more important things to do. A frown came to the father’s lips when he heard the sound of a scoff one that clearly came from the person talking to him now.

“Hello, Damian. How is your training?” The man asks softly to distract the boy. It worked, as he can clearly imagine the grin on the two-year-olds face as he was asked the question. Bruce had fought against Damian training at this age tooth and nail. However, Talia had argued all of his other children had training, but when he had responded the logical answer they had not been that young. Talia had replied not all were grandchildren of the DEMON. Although, Talia had mentioned they would soon enough. 

“It is good, Daddy. Grandfather and big brother are sparring,” Bruce once again smiles, hearing the words come from the toddler’s mouth. Without the influence of Jason and Dick, there was no doubt Damian would be much more formal than he was currently. There is a heavy moment of silence, before the toddler begins to cheer. “Big Brother won!”

“Dami, who are you talking to?” Another voice asks. Bruce chokes back tears at the sound of his second oldest son's voice. A voice he hasn’t heard in so long. Every time he managed to get in contact with Dick or Talia, Ra’s had sent Jason on one mission or another. The last one had left the boy in a coma for several months and the worried father wasn’t even allowed to visit his now seventeen-year-old son. Bruce listened to the response then there was silence. 

“Dad?” Jason asked hesitantly, taking the phone from his little brother with the order to go find, and bother Dick. The older Wayne had been busy none stop in recent weeks between training, sending people on missions, without Ra’s knowledge, and changing the league from what it is, to what it should be. Granted the older boy was in the room moments prior, but he had left to shower before practicing his languages with Talia. The woman, had become the steady mother figure the Wayne children had needed in their lives for a long time. Against all odds, the woman was an amazing mother. 

“Hi, Jason how are you feeling?” Bruce asks. His curiosity rewarded with silence as the boy debated answering. There was a long pause of silence before Jason finally replied. The father couldn’t help but be glad his second oldest hadn’t thrown the phone off the cliff. It seemed Selina was right, and the Bats truly did have a flair for dramatics from time to time. 

“Good… I miss you and everyone else,” Jason admits finally. Bruce sighs understanding the sentiment. Bruce, the mighty Batman, had unintentionally lost three of his sons to a league made up of criminal assassins. 

“I miss you too. Jason? I need you to listen to me very carefully, I am going to tell you something you can’t tell your brothers. Especially, Dick. There is good reasoning just trust me, okay?” Bruce waited until he got confirmation. With the boy’s consent he took a deep breath before blurting, “Wally is alive.”

“What?! And you're expecting me to keep that from Dick?” Jason exclaims. To be fair it was going to be very difficult keeping that particular secret from Dick. The man seemed to have a sixth sense for detecting when his siblings were lying or not telling the truth.

“Only until I can talk to Talia. To work something out since I am pretty sure Ra’s hasn’t died yet, sadly.” 

~

A group of civilians walked through the desert, each getting ansty as they continued the march to the league’s hideout. The group consisted of Wally, Bart, Barry, Iris, Don, Dawn, Bruce, Stephanie, Alfred, Cassandra, and finally Tim. After an hour of more walking, Bruce finally signals the group to stop. 

“I can’t take it anymore! I need to run, just a few quick laps around the world and I will be back!” Wally exclaims, taking off before anyone can protest. At that moment, Dick, Jason, Talia, and Damian walk out to greet them. Each sigh resigned. After a quick reunion, Bart claims he wants to take a lap around the world as a cover for his brother. 

“You can certainly do that, Bart. I will stay here with you if that is okay. Just to lead you in so no one thinks to attack you,” Talia says. The boy nods before he too takes off. The other group heads inside wishing to catch up. Now that Ra’s was dead there would no longer be restrictions on the visiting times. 

“I found him! He was eating crepes by the louvre,” Bart announces coming to a stop in front of Talia. The woman nods at the red head behind Bart, who in turn bows his head knowing he already missed one chance to reunite with Dick.   
“Come, I promised Stephanie I would teach her how to use weapons last time she was here. I do not intend to break that promise,” Talia exclaims, motioning for the two boys to follow. 

The newest leader of the League of Assassins was in the training facilities working on acrobatic skills. His family, his entire family, had come to visit. Out of the corner of his eye, Dick could catch sight of his blonde-haired sister working on her weapon skills with Talia. The woman was eager to help the girl and the girl was eager to learn. Swinging up on the balance beam, Dick had installed in the gym, the hero began working on his flips making sure to stay focused. That is until he heard a familiar voice. A voice he hasn’t heard since he was eighteen. 

“You know after we had our last talk about unnecessary risks. I would think you wouldn’t run off alone and grieving. Clearly, I was wrong though,” The voice says, a hint of laughter in the baritone voice. Dick could tell the other was not kidding though, Wally was deadly serious. Actually, the clone was dead serious. There was absolutely no way the man who haunted his dreams was standing in front of him messing around. Within seconds a throwing star landed where the man had been seconds before. At the noise the two girls turned to watch the scene. When neither came to help, Dick quickly came to the conclusion this was training. “Oh sweet, souvenir!”

“I don’t know who you are, or why you thought it was okay to impersonate him, but I will end you if you keep this up!” Dick growls, pulling out multiple throwing stars, visible in his hands. Only then do Stephanie and Talia came rushing over. 

“Dick! Stop it really is Wally! Quick Wally, say something only Wally would say!” Stephanie screams standing in front of her older brother, who looked about seconds from murdering the redhead she was blocking. 

“The first day, when we first made the team. I told you I was overwhelmed. And you replied,’you’re overwhelmed, Freeze, was underwhelmed why isn’t anyone just whelmed’. No? Not good enough? Fine. On our first date I took you to get chicken wings and accidentally ate all they had in the place, cause I had skipped lunch that day because of nerves. I had also made a complete mess out of myself. I had the sauce in my hair still when I saw you in the cave the next day. I didn’t tell you that until right before the whole invasion fiasco.”

“Wally? Holy shit, Wally what the hell!” Dick exclaims, moments after he mentally checks out both stories. The twenty year old jumps at his boyfriend, burying his head in the crook of the other’s neck. In response the older boy’s arms tightly wrapped around Dick’s waist. Not letting the, still smaller, boy out of his arms. 

“This is going to sound really bad,” Wally starts. Dick simply raises an eyebrow, silently dreading inevitable break up. “I am really happy Talia kidnapped you. At least you didn’t move on.”

“Yeah… about that. Jared!” Dick calls, holding back a grin at the look at the others face. Suddenly a small boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The boy had black hair with green eyes, that looked a lot like Wally’s. Jared looked to be about five. In hindsight, Wally probably should have figured out who Jared was before becoming jealous. “Were you really jealous of a four year old? Actually, don’t answer that. We all know the answer is yes.”

The acrobat cackles at the look on Wally’s face. The boy, Jared, runs to Wally gripping his legs in a vicious hug. Leaning down the Dick picks the boy up, briefly explaining how he had taken him in when he was found on the streets after a mission. Wally truly couldn’t be happier and neither could Dick as they mingled with their families later that night. Each Wayne child exchanged grins as they watched the interactions between Bruce and Talia. Wally grinned as he watched Dick help Jared with the steak the boy was meant to be eating. 

“I will always come running back to you,” Wally says, pressing a kiss to the younger boy’s cheek. Said boy grins and presses a kiss to the redheads lips, which gains disgusted sounds from around them. The children each chucking food at the couple who only grinned at each other in response.


End file.
